A common problem with cigarette smokers is that the smoker is likely to place a cigarette down upon an object, such as a table. The smoker may forget that he has so placed the cigarette on the table and after a period of time the cigarette will burn a slight depression into the surface of the table.
Additionally some people prefer to smoke just prior to retiring at night. It is not at all uncommon for the smoker to fall asleep with the cigarette still lit with the result that the cigarette will fall to either the floor or the person's bedding and result in a fire. It is not uncommon for each year that several thousand structures are totally burned and also several thousand people each year lose their lives in this manner.